Mission von Vanqor
Die Mission von Vanqor war eine Falle von Boba Fett, um Mace Windu, den Mörder seines Vaters, zu töten. Nachdem er sich an Bord des Sternzerstörers ''Endurance'' geschmuggelt hatte, verübte er ein Attentat auf Mace Windu, das jedoch fehlschlug. Daraufhin zerstörte er auf Anweisung Aurra Sings den Reaktor des Schiffes, sodass es eine Bruchlandung auf Vanqor hinlegte. Dort nahmen er und die anderen Kopfgeldjäger Admiral Shoan Kilian sowie zwei Klonsoldaten als Geisel, während Windu und Anakin Skywalker von Plo Koon und Ahsoka Tano gerettet wurden. Vorgeschichte Als im Jahre 22 VSY auf Geonosis die Eröffnungsschlacht der Klonkriege stattfand, kämpfte auch der mandalorianische Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett mit. Während der Schlacht wurde er jedoch von Mace Windu geköpft, was auch Boba, sein Sohn, sah. Daraufhin schwor er sich Rache für den Mord an seinem Vater und tat sich mit einer weiteren Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger zusammen. Er selbst gab sich als Lucky aus und trat einer Gruppe Klon-Kadetten bei, die in Kürze den Sternzerstörer Endurance besuchen wollten, auf dem sich auch Windu befand. Verlauf Auf der Endurance links|miniatur|Ein Klonkrieger stirbt bei Bobas Attentat. Nachdem sie ihr Sergeant Crasher auf den Besuch vorbereitet hatte, betraten sie den Jedi-Kreuzer und wurden von den beiden Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Mace Windu empfangen. Danach lud sie Admiral Kilian zum Schießtraining ein, wo zwei der Kadetten versagten, doch der neu hinzugekommene Lucky die Kapsel traf. Auch der anschließende Test mit drei gleichzeitig absgeschossenen Kapseln bereitete ihm keine Mühe. Während sie Crasher weiter durch das Schiff führte, löste sich Boba von seiner Gruppe und kontaktierte Aurra Sing, die ihm die Daten seines Zieles gab. Kurz darauf lief er jedoch in die Arme zweier Klone und berichtete ihnen, dass er etwas in Windus Quartier bringen sollte. Zwar hielt es einer der Klone es für unangebracht, ihn gehen zu lassen, doch sah der anderen das nicht so und wies ihm die Richtung zu dem Raum. Kurz darauf kam er am Quartier an und brachte einen Sprengsatz unter der Tür an, sodass Windu beim Hineingehen sofort zerrissen werden würde. Während er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Gruppe machte, begegnete er Windu, der trotz des einzelnen Kadetten keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Als Windu sein Zimmer betreten wollte, wurde er jedoch von einem Klonsoldaten aufgehalten, der ihm die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Anakin ihn auf der Brücke sehen wollte. Aufgrund der Eindringlichkeit des Klons machte sich Windu auf den Weg und gab dem Klonkrieger sein Datapad, damit er es in sein Quartier schaffen konnte. Dabei löste er jedoch die Falle aus, sodass er sofort getötet wurde und auch Windu nur sein Ableben feststellen konnte. Bei der weiteren Untersuchung stellten sie fest, dass das kein Unfall gewesen war und überlegten, welche Folgen der Anschlag für das Schiff bewirken konnte. Kilian meldete, dass die Navigation beschädigt sei und das Schiff trotz keines Anzeichens von Feindes bis zu ihrer Wiederherstelltung ein leichtes Ziel war. Um trotzdem sicher zu gehen, schickten Anakin und Mace Kommandant Ponds mit seiner Einheit auf die Suche. [[Datei:Endurance-Reaktor.jpg|rechts|miniatur|Der Reaktor der Endurance explodiert.]] Inzwischen hörte Boba von Windus Überleben und trennte sich erneut von seiner Gruppe. Er kontaktierte wieder Aurra, die ihm befahl, zum Reaktor zu gehen und ihn zu zerstören. Zwar machte sich Boba Sorgen um die Mannschaft, da sie in seinen Augen unschuldig war, doch hörte auf ihren Rat. Im Maschinenraum wurde er jedoch von CT-1477 aufgehalten, sodass er ihm erzählen musste, dass er seine Gruppe verloren hatte. Als der Soldat einen Kumpanen zur Eskorte zu Bobas Truppe rief, bekam Boba seinen Blaster unter dem Vorwand, einmal ein solches Gewehr in der Hand zu halten. Er setzte jedoch CT-1477 außer Gefecht und zerstörte den Reaktor. Durch die Zerstörung des Reaktors wurde ein Loch in den Rumpf der Endurance gerissen, sodass mehrere Klone in den Raum gezogen wurden. Kilian und die Jedi hielten sich jedoch fest und und schlossen eine dazwischenliegende Luke. Danach wies Kilian die Kadetten an, das Schiff mit Rettungskapseln zu verlassen, um sie nicht in eine echte Kampfangelegenheit zu bringen. Nachdem Boba sich wieder der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte, flohen sie von Bord. Bobas Kapsel war jedoch beschädigt, sodass sie erst viel weiter zur Ruhe kamen und keine Hoffnung hatten gefunden zu werden. Kurz darauf ordneten die Jedi die Evakuierung an, doch weigerte sich Kilian zu gehen, da er bei seinem Schiff bleiben wollte. Die Jedi verließen das Schiff mit ihren Sternjägern und den Klonen und sahen, wie die Endurance in der Atmosphäre beschädigt wurde und eine Bruchlandung auf Vanqor machte. Gleichzeitig wurden sie aber von Crasher kontaktiert, der von der zerstörten Rettungskapsel berichtete, woraufhin sie sich auf die Suche machten. Währenddessen dockte die verlorene Rettungskapsel an der Sklave I an und nahmen Boba zu sich. Danach stießen sie die Rettungskapsel wieder ab, da sich Boba nicht dazu überwinden konnte, sie zu töten. Kurz darauf wurden sie jedoch von den Jedi entdeckt, die sie aufnahmen und zurück zum Verband brachten. Angriff der Kopfgeldjäger links|miniatur|Die Jedi erforschen den zerstörten Jedi-Kreuzer. Danach besuchten die Kadetten und die Klone eine ''Pelta''-Fregatte, während die Jedi auf die Oberfläche flogen und sich auf die Suche nach Überlebenden machten. Windus Droide R8-B7 aktivierte seine Sensoren und suchte nach Lebenszeichen, doch bemerkte R2-D2 kurz darauf einige Kreaturen hinter ihnen. Da sie sich versteckten, hielten die beiden Jedi Erzwos Entdeckung für Einbildung und machten sich weiter auf die Suche nach Überlebenden. Während der Erforschung des Schiffes entdeckten sie einen Klonsoldaten, der nicht bei der Landung, sondern von einem Blaster getötet worden war. Daraufhin machten sich Mace Windu und Anakin auf zur Brücke und zu Kilian, während die beiden Astromechs auf der Suche nach weiteren Überlebenden weiter unten blieben. Die Droiden wurden jedoch kurz darauf von zwei Gundarks angegriffen, die R8 zerstörten und R2 außer Gefecht setzten. An ihrem Ziel fanden die Jedi einen durch Schüsse getöteten Klon, doch fehlte jede Spur von Kilian. Daraufhin schloss Mace, dass er bei der Landung ums Leben gekommen war. Sie kontaktierten die Fregatte und wiesen sie an, die Überlebenden zu der nächten Med-Station zu bringen, da sie auf keine weiteren Überlebenden hoffen konnten. Währned der weiteren Erkundung entdeckte Anakin einen mandalorianischen Helm und nahm ihn in die Hand. Mace, der in Sekunden die Zusammenhänge begriff, riss Anakin mit der Macht zu sich und rettete ihn so vor dem Helm, der wenige Momente später explodierte. Die Gundarks wurden durch die Explosion in die Flucht geschlagen, doch starb einer von ihnen, als er von einem herabstürzenden Trümmerteil getroffen wurde. [[Datei:Sklave I-Feuer.jpg|rechts|miniatur|Die Sklave I nimmt den Jedi-Sternjäger ins Visier.]] Die Explosion wurde auch von den Kopfgeldjägern beobachtet, sodass Aurra Boba zu dem Tod Windus beglückwünschte. Aurra, Boba und Castas machten sich zum Schiff auf, während Bossk bei ihren Gefangenen zurückblieb: Kilian, Ponds und einer der Deckoffiziere. Da auch R2 die Explosion bemerkt hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Herrn, der ihm auftrug, zurück zur Flotte zu kommen und Hilfe zu holen. Auf seinem Rückweg begegnete er jedoch den inzwischen angekommenen Kopfgeldjägern und versuchte auf verschiedene Wege, um die verletzten Jedi vor ihnen zu schützen. Sein Plan funktionierte, sodass sie das Schiff verließen und wieder zur Sklave I zurückkehrten, wo Bossk gerade ihre Geiseln in das Patrouillenboot schleifte. Kurz bevor er in den Jäger einsteigen konnte, griff ihn allerdings abermals der Gundark an, der er jedoch mit seinem Schleppkabel beschoss, dieses am Jäger befestigte und ihn startete, sodass der Gundark bei der Kollaudierung des Jägers starb. Die Explosion blieb jedoch von den Kopfgeldjägern nicht unbemerkt, die sich aber trotzdem mit ihrem Schiff in Gang setzten. Während des Starts bemerkten die Winuds von R2 reaktivierten Jäger und verfolgten ihn bis in den Weltraum, wo er an einem der Hyperraumringe andockte. Zwar zerstörte Boba einen der Ringe, doch konnte R2 mit dem anderen fliehen. Auf Coruscant konnte R2-D2 den Jedi von den neuesten Ereignissen berichten. Währenddessen brach jedoch das Schiff unter seiner Last zusammen, sodass Windu vermutete, dass R2 seine Mission nicht erfüllt hatte. Anakin vertraute jedoch auf ihn und wurde bestätigt, als kurz darauf die Plo's Bros eintraf und sie befreite, bevor die Brücke wenige Momente später zusammenbrach und in einem Feuerball zerstört wurde. Folgen Nach der Flucht der Jedi sendeten die Kopfgeldjäger eine Nachricht an die Jedi, in denen sie ihnen mitteilten, dass sie die Klone töten würden. Als Boba dies an Ponds demonstrieren wollte, versagte er jedoch, sodass Aurra die Übertragung beendete. Kurz darauf töteten sie ihn jedoch tatsächlich und warfen ihn in den Weltraum. Danach setzten sie Kurs auf Florrum, um Hondo Ohnaka zu besuchen. Um die Verbrecher aufzuhalten, verfolgte sie Plo Koon mit Ahsoka, da Mace und Anakin noch immer in Behandlung waren. Quellen * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Sabotage of the Endurance es:Sabotaje del Resistencia Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Kanon